The New Beginning
by Red Baron15
Summary: As an era of war has just ended, so has the life of a hero. But the worst is still to come, and to top it all, he wasn't meant to die. His reincarnation will have to complete what he couldn't, save the gods, and avenge his last soul. He is the demigod, turned something else. Warning! Character Death! Some chapters may be rated T. ON HIATUS.


**(It's been how long now? 2 months? I don't even know, with so many ideas forming in my twisted little head, I just can't choose which one to write, but I felt like writing this, so I did :3. On this one, instead of planning ahead, I'm just gonna go with the flow. Planning takes too long Onwards. _**This is an edited chapter.**_)**

_Every beat is slower than the last, thudding painfully in his chest, sounding almost distant. __H__is heart refuses to let blood into his cold, limp appendages. Everything __is__ so...confusing, people __around him __yelling __different variations of the same__ name, __over and over,__at the top of their lungs._

"_**Percy!"**_

"_**You can't be gone, Perce!"**_

"_**Wake UP Perseus!"**_

"_**PERCY!"**_

_At normal capacity, his brain would hardly be able to process all of this at once, so in its befuddled and oxygen-deprived state, he had absolutely no idea what was going on. The only coherent thought he could come up with was that that they were yelling his name, and as their words got more distant by the second, just like his heartbeat, he had a chance to hear himself think. The last yell, by far the loudest and most meaningful, if the desperation in it had anything to go by, was clearly feminine. He concluded it was either his lover or his mother, and as his memories slowly came back, he realized it couldn't have been his mother's voice, as she was in New York. He was in Athens, meaning it must've have been...Annabeth her name was. Blonde hair, incessant gray eyes, and an irrevocable disposition._

_For some reason, 'Wise Girl ' was what he came up with, every time he thought of her. She was his...girlfriend. So he'd been right. Slowly everything came back, his memories of his childhood, Smelly Gabe, Nancy Bobofit, Matt Sloan, G-man, Mr. Brunner, Quintus, Kronos, Williamsburg Bridge, The Quest for Artemis, it all came back at random intervals, as he slowly put them in chronological order. It all came back to him, the last memory being at the end of the Second Olympian War, when the Fates came to take away Luke Castellan's body, they looked him in the eye for a second, and he saw his entire life flash before his eyes in that second. _

_He finally realized that he was reflecting on the good and bad in his life, and he felt pretty stupid, like he was envisioning a flashback just before death in a cheesy movie. But, for that to happen he must have been dead...or dying, he wouldn't be able to think clearly if he was dead._

_As the shock and adrenaline wore off, he felt his senses getting sharper. Touch came first, and he felt someone holding his hand so tight it was probably purple. That brought back some not-so-fond memories of the Titanomachy, in which Annabeth was holding his hand tightly while Will Solace poured nectar over her poisoned shoulder. As touch came, his nerve endings slowly came back to life, although he wished they hadn't. He felt pain, unbearable pain and a faint electric shock going through him. Next was smell, and all he could smell was the stench of burnt skin and the overwhelming stench of coagulated, oxidized blood, and a whole lot of it._

_Taste came, which was quite useless, because he really didn't care about his bad breath at the moment._

_Hearing arrived, and in a sense it was the first sense for him to be able to utilize, as he had heard friends calling his name, but now it was clearing up. He was actually able to understand the voices around him._

"_**Oh thank the gods almighty, his hand twitched."**_

"_**Stay with me now."**_

"_**We need more power-higher that electrode level, Zeus."**_

"_**Get back everyone except the gods, that means you too sweetheart."**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Whadd'ya mean-"**_

"_**Let her be brother, she is distraught, she doesn't mean any harm."**_

"_**Alright, but could you at least let go of his hand, this is going to painful."**_

"_**No," **the voice answered simply, who must have been Annabeth. Only her grip on his hand would be that strong._

"_**Suit yourself, sweetheart."**_

"_**Stop calling me that!"**_

_The last sense to come back to him was sight, which occurred when he opened his eyes groggily, looking up at relatively clear skies. No one noticed him waking up, but they definitely noticed when he regained his motor skills and muttered, in but a whisper **"Annabeth,"**._

"_**I'm here Percy," **she said tearfully, **"right here."**_

_His hands gripped hers again, albeit weakly, and she burst into tears._

"_**Perce. Look at me, alright? Do you remember me?"**_

_He did his best job at a grin, **"As if I could forget any of you."**_

_That earned a relieved smile from Apollo._

"_**Hermes get me everything I need, you should know Mr. God of Medicine, 'cause I'm too busy too leave right now."**_

"_**Of course," **he mock saluted, which looked quite comical with his caduceus in one hand, and his winged sandals taking him high into the air._

"_**Idiot," **Poseidon spoke, who Percy had attributed to the 'Wake UP Perseus!'_

_He was finally able to move his neck and looked down at the rest of his body. Needless to say, he didn't look so good. His bare torso and chest was riddled with second degree burns, courtesy of the amount of times he had to be shocked back to life. There was a wound on his thigh that went down to the bone, with a pool of blood around it, although it looked like it had stopped bleeding. Zeus stood on the side holding out his Master bolt, and pointing it at his chest, where a steady stream of electricity went wherever Apollo guided. Zeus was his own personal defibrillator. The thought itself caused him to snicker._

"_**If I'm in ****such ****bad shape, ****why don't you pour nectar on my wounds and feed me ambrosia? And a breath mint too, please."**_

"_**You don't think we haven't? We can't give you any more, you'll burn up into sand, you should know that, but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. Either way, you're healing up nicely, ****you'll be back in your prime in no time," **even serious Apollo had time to rhyme, but that happens when your god of poetry. At least it wasn't abysmal._

_Then, everything went downhill._

"_**What's taking Hermes so long? He should be here by now," **Athena asked._

"_**Dunno, you think something happened to him Apollo, I mean, he's the fastest god for a reason?"**_

_Apollo didn't answer Frank's question. He stared intently at Percy, who didn't seem to have heard what they had just said._

"_**Percy, if you can here me, look at me," **Percy's eyes stayed focused on one spot, his eyes, slowly losing their mirth. Apollo held his hand out in front of him, summoned the power of the sun, and shined a bit into Percy's eyes, like a flashlight. When they came into the light they stayed focused on the same spot. He put two fingers to Percy's hand, and looked little worried. He did the same with his neck, and nearly started panicking._

"_**He's not responding! His pulse is gone, like completely gone!"**_

"_**OhMyGods," **Piper shrieked, staring at horror at Percy's thigh, with Hazel gagging, and Leo grimacing._

"_**The femoral artery," **Apollo whispered, **"I don't know how it passed me, or how I didn't notice, but it's ruptured. Zeus," **Apollo looked at him morosely, **"bring it down to zero," **he said it with such finality that the king of the gods took a look at his nephew, whom he respected, and understood what his son was getting at. He wasn't the second smartest god, after Athena, for nothing, and slowly the stream of electricity died out until the only source of static was from the Master bolt itself._

"_**What are you doing?!" **_

_Poseidon grabbed Zeus by the collar and pulled him forward until they were nose to nose. He stared into his brothers eyes, dark cobalt swirling with misery. The sea god's eyes widened as he slowly let Zeus go, took one good look at his son, laid a kiss upon his head, and walked away._

"_**What are you doing?" **Annabeth yelled at the gods, **"Apollo heal his wound again, can't you see he's bleeding out! Why did you stop Zeus, and you, Poseidon, why are you allowing this in the first place?! **_

_Poseidon's eyes darkened before he lowered his head as they returned to the color of sorrowful jade. He looked up as his eyes hardened slightly,**"Spawn of Athena, you of all people should understand that the electricity is keeping his heart going, and burning his chest, but if his heart continues beating, he'll bleed out. If we stop the electricity, he will still bleed out, but at least Percy will die a peaceful death."**_

_Annabeth, who had looked like she would probably punch the king of the seas and need to be restrained, slumped down, and said, almost brokenly, **"I understand." **_

_She went over to the son of Poseidon and put her lips to his for a good minute, until his lips became cold against hers. She pulled away and looked at the demigod's glazed eyes._

"_**Goodbye my Percy, my love," **she looked at the lifeless corpse in front of her, and as a single tear fell from her eyes, she spoke, **"We'll meet again, I swear it."**_

**(I was going to make this longer, but decided against it. Even if I had lengthened the chapter, it still would've ended with a cliffhanger. Favorite, follow, and review, until next time. RedBaron15 out.)**


End file.
